Battle Royale
by Dragginninja
Summary: A mix of battles between kingdom Hearts characters and characters from various things, such as Bleach, Star Wars, and so forth. VOTE NOW
1. Rules and such

**Well, welcome to my new fic! This will be a battle fic,where people from Kingdom Hearts fight various people from manga, Anime, movies and books. i've had his idea for awhile, to be honest.**

****TH**IS IS THE CURRENT LIST **

**_Xemnas vs. Darth Vader_**  
><strong><em>Lexaeus &amp; Xemnas vs Chuck Norris<em>**  
><strong><em>Sora vs. Link<em>**  
><strong><em>Riku vs. Master Chief<em>**  
><strong><em>Xion vs. Rukia (from BleachTM)<em>**  
><strong><em>Axel vs. Pyro (From XmenTM)<em>**  
><strong><em>Larxene vs. Storm (From XmenTM)<em>**  
><strong><em>Vexen vs. Kurotshuchi Mayuri (from BleachTM)<em>**  
><strong><em>Renji vs. Axel vs. Reno<em>**  
><strong><em>Riku vs. Ronan (From Stargate: Atlantis. This will be written by Kutlassrocker) (THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN. It's chapter two now.<br>Xion, Sora, Souji and Yukiko vs. Shadow Naoto  
>Sora, Riku and Kairi vs. Souji, Yosuke and Chie<br>Riku vs. Yosuke  
>Xion vs. Chie<br>Sora vs. Souji  
><em>**

**I won't be able to write any unless I get votes for these. Kutlassrocker will be helping me with them, though. Leave your vote in a review! or suggestions.**

**THEY CAN BE FIGHTS TO THE DEATH OR NOT. **

**This will be decided by votes**

**See you soon,**  
><strong>-Dragginninja<strong>


	2. Riku vs Ronan Dex

**(Dragginninja's Author notes: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY KUTLASSROCKER. he and I are working toghether on this. Also, List update!)**

Author's Note: This is Kutlessrocker with the first chapter of mine  
>and Dragginninja's collaboration, Battle Royale. This chapter pits Riku from<br>Kingdom Hearts with Ronan Dex of Stargate Atlantis in the Gateroom of the SGC on  
>earth in the Stargate universe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riku vs.<br>Ronan Dex_**

Riku woke up, his head pounding, in a strange and  
>unfamiliar area. The room was large, gray, and cold. He looked around and saw a<br>large ring propped up on a ramp. There were strange symbols on the diameter of  
>the ring. He looked behind him and saw a large balcony behind bullet-proof<br>glass. There were many computers in the room.

"Where am I?" he  
>asked.<p>

"You're on Earth," a gruff, husky voice said. He  
>looked to see a tall man with long, brown dreadlocks, dark eyes, and enormous<br>muscles standing in front of him. "This is Stargate Command, and you're in the  
>Gateroom. That thing behind us is a Stargate."<p>

"A Stargate?" he wondered. He'd never heard of it  
>before. "Who are you?"<p>

"I'm Ronan, and I was told that I have to kill  
>you," he said. Ronan pulled out a strange-looking pistol. He flipped a switch on<br>it and it went from having a yellow glow, to a red one. He pulled the trigger  
>and a bolt of energy came shooting at Riku. He barely dodged it and could feel<br>the intense heat coming from the projectile. Riku drew Way to the Dawn and  
>charged at Ronan. Ronan pulled out his own sword and parried Riku's attack.<br>Their swords clashed and sparks flew from the blades as they violently made  
>contact with each other. Riku had finally met a match for his speed and Ronan<br>was obviously stronger than the sixteen-year-old Keyblade Master. Ronan got in a  
>lucky slice to Riku's left arm in the same place his cast used to be. After he<br>recovered from the blow, Riku risked a glance up to the control room. There was  
>a bald man with a nametag that read 'Walter' sitting at the computer with an<br>earpiece in his ear. Ronan had one in his ear as well. "Walter, dial the gate! I  
>have an idea," Ronan instructed.<p>

"Yes, sir," Walter replied. He started to hit  
>keys on his computer. The outer ring of the Stargate began revolving around like<br>a combination lock. The ring stopped spinning and one of the nine lights on the

gate locked onto one of the symbols. "Chevron one activated," Walter  
>said.<p>

Riku kept attacking Ronan, trying to defend  
>himself from whatever the mysterious man was planning. Ronan was backing Riku up<br>the ramp to the Stargate. Walter kept dialing and locking the Chevrons.  
>2...3...4...5...he was dialing an address to another planet.<p>

Ronan got a large grin on his face as Walter  
>dialed the sixth Chevron. Riku had to think of something quick. He summoned a<br>Dark Firaga burst and shot it at Ronan. Ronan collapsed to the ground at the  
>front of the gate and tried to extinguish the flames. "Chevron seven is locked,"<br>Walter said, too late to stop the dialing sequence.

Ronan stood up and dusted himself  
>off. Then what Walter said hit him like a freight train. "No!" Ronan screamed as<br>the unstable vortex formed, vaporizing him where he stood. The wormhole  
>stabilized and all that was left of Ronan Dex was his shoes.<p>

Riku was a little bit more than  
>disturbed at having seen Ronan be annihilated before his very eyes. "Oh my God,<br>what just happened?" he said. Way to the Dawn disappeared from his hands as he  
>came crashing down to the cold steel of the Gateroom floor in<br>exhaustion.

"Ronan was just destroyed by the unstable  
>wormhole," a woman said. Riku looked up to see a beautiful, middle-aged woman<br>with short, blond hair and cerulean eyes. "I don't know what came over him to  
>attack you like that. That usually wasn't how he behaved."<p>

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Col. Samantha Carter," she said. "And your  
>name is..?"<p>

"Riku," he replied. "And I'm sorry for killing  
>your friend."<p>

"It is sad, but I know you were just defending  
>yourself," she said. "Ronan wasn't usually that way."<p>

Riku started to speak again, but blacked out.  
>When he woke up, he was back in his room on the Destiny Islands, unsure of<br>whether anything that happened was real, or not. He was sure, however when he  
>saw a bloody scar on his left arm.<p> 


	3. Roxas and Xion vs Shadow Naoto

**Well, Here's another chapter I started. this is Xion and Roxas vs. Shadow Naoto. Helped by Souji and Yukiko, though. Well, onwards to battles!**

* * *

><p>Roxas walked int5o the Grey Area in the World that Never Was. As he quickly stretched, he walked over to Saix, who stood there with a permanint scowl. Axel often commented on wondering what he had shoved up his ass. Roxas, naive as ever, didn't really understand what he meant by that. "So, what's my mission today?" he asked the blue haired man. "You will be paired with Xion today. There has been a large disturbance in the power fluctuations of it, and you'll need to find out what is causing it. You may also find what is causing it. If you do, then you need to destroy it." Saix siad, his scowl staying on his face. "You'll need these." he told Roxas, handing him two pairs of glasses. "Okay?" Roxas said, confused.<p>

Seeing the young Nobody's confusion, Saix elaborated. "The entire world is covered by a supernatural fog. However, it is good for research, as it is distinctly linked to the human heart." Saix told him. "I see." Roxas said, still very confused. Xion walked up to him and Saix. "I got everything." she sid, holding the Kingdom Key + keychain she had. Roxas changed to Two Become One, his personal favorite, and then opened a portal to the marked location.

As soon as they arrived, they were overwhelmed by the fog. Roxas handed Xion one of the pairs, putting the other on himself. "These make a huge difference!" he exclaimed, immediately shutting up. "Wow, your right." Xion said, looking around. It looked like they were in a military base.

Roxas began walking around, looking for something. He wasn't sure what, but he still wanted to. He rounded a courner, only to be confronted by four teenagers: One was a man with silver-grey hair and grey hair, the one immediately next to him was another man, this one with dark brown, slightly red hair an headphones around his neck. There were two girls with them, one with shoulder length, light brown hair and a green sports jacket. The other had black, long hair which was held by a red hairband. she wore a red sweater.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two?" the headphone-wearing one asked them, pointing a previously unseen knife at them. "That's classified, but there's been an unusual amount of energy from this world lately. We're here to find the source, and harvest it." Roxas answered, summoning Two Become One. Xion summoned Kingdom Key, holding it in her ready stance. "Whatever! We're on a rescue mission, and we don't have time to deal with you two!" the short-haired girl said. "The girl is pretty, though." the headphone wearing one said.

The girl in green promptly pivoted and delivered a fierce kick to his crotch. "Owww. Critical hit to the nads." the teenager said, bent over while clutching his crotch. "You really need to stop rapind every pretty girl you seee with your eyes." the grey haired one said, holding back laughs. "That is it!" Xion yelled, before running over and slamming Kingdom Key into his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey! Now we're down a member!" the black haired girl said, protesting loudly. "Well, we have to complete our mission!" Xion said. "GALACTIC PUNT!" the green- wearing girl said, attempting to jump foward and kick Xion. She jumped out of the way, and it hit the unfortuonate Yosuke, who was sent flying into the distance. "GO GET YOSUKE, CHIE!" the grey-haired man ordered. "Fine!" Chie, the girl in green, said storming off after the teen with the headphones, Yosuke.

"Looks like you're down some people." Roxas said. "need any help?" "Sure. I'm Souji, and that's Yukiko." the silver-haired teen said, shaking Roxas's hand. "Nice to meet you." "I'm Roxas, and that's Xion." Roxas told Souji. "Let's go! We need to find the source of the energy spike." Xion said. "it's probably the Shadow of the person we need to rescue, Naoto." Yukiko told them. "Well, we need to find it!" Xion agreed, and they set off.

After killing many Shadows, they arrived at a large door, and stepped inside. Dialogue ocured, which Roxas and Xion ignored. They got that the person, which everyone had thought was a boy, but turned out to be a girl. Xion could clearly tell their gender. Their "Shadow", or suppressed feelings, ranted, before Naoto, the girl, denied that it was her and it attacked, turning into a giant, robat version which began ranting like a madwoman. "The fight begins!" Roxas yelled, "I can tell that this is the source of the energy! Let's go, Xion!"

The Shadow began by firing bursts of energy at them, which had the ability to Silence them. Roxas dodged them, and began to jump at it, slashing with Two Become One. Xion leapt from the othe4r side, slamming Kingdom Key into its wrist, making it drop one Ray gun, which, instead of diving to retrieve it, the Shadow flew back, before slicing back at them, whch Xion and Souji, who both hit the ground with a SLAM!

Xion picked herself up, saying, "Pain in the ASS!" before jumping on the shadow, coating her Keyblade with Thunder magic, slamming it into its head. Roxas jumped on it as well, before they were both knocked off using a Megadolon attack. both hit the ground, worse for wear from the attack.

"let's end this!" Roxas yelled, startoing his Limit Break. His Keyblade was coated in a white light, and he began flailing it, striking the Shadow with increasingly powerful blows. He ended it by dashing through it, columns of light striking the Shadow. he leapt into the air, throwing his Keyblade at the shadow, yelling, "Judgement Triad!" and his Keyblade split into three, Xion's identically-thrown keyblade doing the same. all six hit it, and pinned it to the floor, while Roxas and Xion, arms linked, jumped over the hexagon.

"Purifying light!" they yelled simultaniously said, the weapons growing into columns of pure, white light with the symbol of the Organization on the top. They broke apart, hitting the ground with their hands, palms on the ground. A harsh, white light filled the room, soothing thse who weren't in the center of the symbol. Roxas and Xion, as thecasters, were fine as well. Only Shadow Naoto was hurt, and she/it was a bloody mess. Roxas and Xion slipped away while the others were talking, going to report a mission complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i have an announcement. MY FICS ARE ON TEMPORARY HIATUS, DUE TO LACK OF COMPUTOR ACCESS. I WILL update this, but only because of Kutlassrocker's help and support. And I refered to Shadow Naoto as It because it turns into a robot. I did my best to avoid spoilers, to be honest.<strong>

**Peace out!**

**-Dragginninja**


	4. Roxas vs Darth Maul

**Kutlessrocker's Note: Hey, it's Kutlessrocker with another chapter of "Battle Royale." This one is Darth Maul vs. Roxas. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up with the worst headache ever. I had absolutely no idea where I was. Disoriented, I tried to place my surroundings. During my time with Organization XIII, I'd become familiar with the landscape of several planets. This place…it wasn't familiar at all.<p>

The architecture was unlike anything I'd ever seen. I was on a balcony overlooking a sprawling city. Most buildings were dome-shaped. They seemed to be made out of some kind of marble or something. It was a beautiful city. Below me, guards in tanned leather uniforms, carrying strange guns were walking, escorting a beautiful brunette girl who looked about fifteen years old. She was carrying a pistol similar to the ones they were. I've seen the look they had on their faces before. They were looking for someone, probably an assassination.

I turned and looked at the room I was in. I was in some sort of hangar. The spacecraft were very strange. They were completely yellow, strangely shaped with many curves in the front and three points in the back. The cockpits were the only normal-looking thing about them. There seemed to be a small, blond boy hiding in one, but I wasn't sure because he ducked down too quickly.

I was getting frustrated not knowing where I was, so I decided to try and find someone who could tell me. I didn't think I'd get anywhere with that kid so I decided to look somewhere else. It took me forever to figure out how to open the doors. At least, I thought I opened it. When it finally opened, a man was standing behind it. He looked even scarier than Saix on a full moon night. The man was about two feet taller than me. His skin was colored stripes of black and red. He had yellow eyes like Superior and small horns on his head. I almost jumped back, but honestly I'd seen Heartless scarier than this guy. I decided to ask him where we were. "Hey, where are we? I just woke up here and have no idea where I am."

I was met with chilly silence. I was used to it. Most of my superiors in Organization XIII were the same way. "Ok, you're silent type. Hey, I'm cool with that. I'll just ask someone else." I started to walk past him, but I was met by something I'd never felt before.

He was somehow holding me back. He had his hand held out, but he wasn't touching me. I couldn't move. I was in an invisible grip. What kind of power was this? I'd never fought anyone with telekinesis before.

The mysterious man flicked his wrist and sent me flying across the room. I landed on a pile of crates and thought I broke my back. I stood up and cast a low-level Cure spell on myself and prepared for a fight. He pulled out a strange, silver shaft of metal with four red buttons on it. He pushed one of them and a long, red beam appeared from one end. It looked like Superior's Ethereal Blades. He charged toward me and I drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion to defend myself. His blade made contact with Oblivion and I could feel the heat radiating from it. I knew this sword was different from Xemnas' blades in that if I got hit by it, I'd probably lose whatever it made contact with.

The man attacked me relentlessly and I thought I was going to die, honestly. I tried to use XIII Blades, but he cut every beam of light I threw at him in two with his sword. He stepped back and I thought he was going to give up and let me off the hook. Like that was ever going to happen. He pushed another button on his sword and another blade appeared on the other side, making a dual-bladed weapon. He was very graceful with it, even more graceful than Marluxia was with his scythe. It took all I had in me to keep from dying by his hand. He held out his hand and a crate started levitating. He flicked his wrist and the box came charging toward me. I easily sliced it in half with Oathkeeper, but he took advantage of the distraction to attack me. I felt his blade cut my side. It burned like he was pouring liquid gold on the wound. I looked down, but I wasn't bleeding. The gash was smoking and my flesh was burned. He had cauterized the wound. I cast Cura on myself and started fighting again.

I was finally starting to figure out his style and look for weak points in his defense. While he was spinning his blades, he was completely vulnerable to a directly frontal attack. He held his blades horizontally and prepared to slice sideways at me. I brought Oblivion down hard on his blade and it sliced in half, making him drop the half that was in his left hand. I dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion and picked up the half of the laser sword that he dropped. The blade was humming and I felt the raw energy coming from it. I slashed at him and he deflected every blow. He tried to slice me in half, but I managed to jump out of the way in time. With his back to me, he was an easy target. I violently swung my newly-acquired sword and the blade made contact with his waist. The red blade passed through his body like a hot knife through butter. He let out one, final death cry before his top half and bottom half disconnected from each other and he breathed his last breath. I dropped the sword and collapsed to the ground, exhausted from fighting for my life. I blacked out again, and when I woke up, I was back in Sora and Kairi's connected hearts, lying next to Namine. Was it all just a dream, or did it really happen? I guess I'll never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGGINNINJA'S NOTES<strong>

**To be honest, I got this 2 days ago. I'm also working on the next one, which will be one not on the list, but will be EPIC. Kutlass agrees.**


End file.
